This Is How We Do
by jalexbeliever
Summary: Life changes for Danielle when she moves to Baltimore, which brings good and bad things into her life. Relationships are made, jokes are being said, and hearts are being torn.    Please excuse the fact that I suck at summaries x3   An All Time Low fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, you're what?" I shout angrily, confused as to what my Mom was saying to me.

"You heard me. I'm gonna have to kick you out. I just can't have you here anymore, Danielle. You're almost 21 years old. Please, for me." She paused. "Remember, I'm only doing this cause I lov-"

I cut her off, "Would you just cut the shit already. I already know the truth." I turn my face away from her and walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. I know the truth is that she wants to go and get wasted in pubs and hook up with random men. I've got you all figured out Mom, but I also understand what's she saying too. I am almost 21 and it's time to start living on my own.

I hear a chair squeak on the linoleum floor, followed by a loud cough, "Ok, fine, pack your stuff to night. I'll buy you a ticket for a flight tomorrow night to Baltimore. You can stay with grandma until you can get yourself a place to stay on your own. I'm only doing this-"

"Cause I love you. Yeah, I got it."

I was somewhat relieved to be leaving because I knew that I would be starting out fresh. I guess this was my chance to be an adult, not one of those kid's how lives in their parents basement until their forty years old. I am not letting that happen, that's for sure.

A perky woman's voice came over the speakers saying, "_Flight 493 is now boarding. Flight 493 - Florida to Baltimore – is now boarding."_

I stood up from my seat, grabbed my luggage, and walked over into the line of people who were also waiting to board. I finally reached her, gave her my ticket, and walked on. I walked through many rows before finding my seat, which thankfully, wasn't the window seat. So I slipped in after putting my luggage up top in the tiny storage compartments. I buckled my belt and releasing the stress that was building up inside of me. I sighed and smiled, but then I unfortunately remembered my fear of flying. It had somehow escaped my mind. I don't know how the fuck it did, but it did.

It wasn't any better to be scared shittless when someone hollers out, "Woohoo!" as they board the plane. I turn around and see a group of 4 boys walk in, identifying the one with the blonde and dark brown hair to be the loud one. I turned back around and laughed. No matter how much that sudden shout freaked me out, it was still funny to see someone disrupt others. The boy with the blonde and dark brown hair took his seat in the same isle as me, but in the next row over. At least I'll be laughing more than freaking out.

The boy behind him surprisingly takes his seat next to me, smiling at me as he sits down and buckles his seat belt. He was actually really cute. He had light brown hair, with what seemed to be small blonde highlights, his eyes were a beautiful shade dark brown, and his teeth were pearly white.

The other two boys behind him took a seat next to the loud one with the blonde and brown hair, starting a conversation with the boy next to me. One was very muscular, with scruffy hair and a few tattoos. He wasn't talking much, he seemed kind of shy. The other guy was almost bald, with a fair amount of hair on his head, carrying a set a drumsticks, immediately drums on his knees the second he sits down. From what I heard, his rhythm sounded pretty good.

I felt as though I was paying to much attention to them, so I looked at the TV on the back of the headrest of the seat in front of me so it wouldn't look like I was creeping on them.

"_Please turn off all electronic devices at the moment and please fasten your seat belt firmly around your waist. We will be landing in Baltimore in about 2 and a half hours, so please, sit back and relax. If you need anything, just press the button above your head. Thank you for flying with JetBlue." Said another perky women on the intercom._

Then some guy came out and explained how to use to oxygen masks, how to fasten seat belts, and other stuff like that. I grabbed the safety manual quickly after he was done and read it over, and over, and over again. This whole "fear of flying" thing was really getting to me. The boy next to me noticed and asked, "Are you ok?" with concern in his voice.

I laughed nervously, "Um, yeah, of course." Even after he nodded and started reading his newspaper, I continued to look through it, making sure I didn't miss anything.

"Fear of flying?" He looks over at me and asks. I nod. "Don't be nervous. I'll admit, I was nervous at first when I first started flying, but I got so used to it after a while that it just became natural for me." He gives a reassuring smile, that makes me feel so much better about this flight.

"Thanks. I honestly still don't understand how it took this long for me to get on a plane. I guess I just never needed to go anywhere else. All I've ever been is home, Florida." I laugh.

He reaches his hand out, "I'm Alex."

"I'm Danielle." I reach mine out and grab his. I hear the loud one say, "Don't let him fool you, under all that," He points to his body, "he's an ass."

Alex hits the boy on the shoulder and laughs. "This is Jack, just ignore everything he says."

Jack points over to his side and says, "Alex, don't be a dick. You forgot to introduce Rian and Zack."

They look over and wave at me and I wave back. I was just about to say hey, when Jack looks at me and says, "Looks like we all have a lot in common judging by your shirt. We all actually have a band that we basically started because of Blink."

"What's your band's name?" I smile.

"All Time Low. I'm the guitarist, Alex is the singer/guitarist, Zack is the bassist, and Rian is our drummer. We're actually in the process of writing another album right now."

For the next 2 and half hours, we all just talked and laughed about pretty much everything. When we landed, I didn't even remember feeling scared at all. I was laughing to hard to be scared anyway.

While I was walking off the plane, I whispered to Alex, "Thank you."

He looked back, smiled, and said, "Glad I could help."

As we walked down the plane's steps, the crisp, cold air washed over me. It was actually pretty nice knowing that I won't have to live through constant day-by-day heat in Florida. Finally, I reached the entrance to the airport and walked inside quickly. I didn't exactly have the proper clothing on for Baltimore. Dark-washed skinny jeans, black flats, and a Blink-182 shirt. No jacket. No nothing.

I make my way over to the Baggage Claim to pick up my stuff. Alex see's me and walks over. "Hey, you just visiting Baltimore or are you planning to stay?"

"Staying. I'm moving in with some family until I can find myself a good paying job and a house of my own."

He rummages his bag for a piece of paper, finding one, ripping the end off of it, pulls out a pen, writes something down, and hands it to me. "That's my number, if you ever wanna talk or if you're lost in Baltimore, just call." He laughs. "Also, you should come by the studio sometime. It'd be great to have you there." He looks back at the rest of the guys and then back at me. "Hey, I gotta go. See you soon." He smiles one last time before turning around and running over to the guys.

I turned back around myself, staring at the passing baggage, waiting for mine to come, with a bright smile on my face.

Moving to Baltimore might not have been that bad of a thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I've in Baltimore, Maryland for about 1 week already and I haven't called Alex yet. I've been so busy unpacking, looking for a job in sound production, yada yada, all that shit. It's not as easy as I thought it would be, looking for a good job. Right now, I just need to take a break from job hunting and call Alex.

I didn't think he would answer after the phone rang over 5 times, but the second I heard this voice over, I automatically became happier. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex. It's me, Danielle from the plane ride."

"Danielle, hey! I never thought you would call since it's already been a week since we met, but I'm really glad you did." He chuckled. "Hey, now that we've got each other on the phone, do you wanna go get some coffee later?"

I didn't even waste time thinking. Just having a opportunity with an amazing guy like Alex is something I could never pass up. "Uh, yeah! Of course, that would be nice. I've been stressing about trying to find a job all week, so it's to be able to put that aside for a while."

"How about in an hour? There's a small coffee shop done about 4 blocks down from my house. I can pick you up if you want." I happily agree and hang up.

In the meantime, I have 1 hour to kill, considering I'm already dressed and ready. I pull my laptop out of my bag and log on. I search youtube for All Time Low and I'm surprised by the endless amount of results. Music videos, fan videos, video of fans meeting them, etc. I click on a video called Poppin' Champagne and watch with a smile on my face. Their actually really amazing and I already knew by the things they said on the plane that they were funny. Even if I hadn't, the music video showed me that they were. It didn't take long after I had finished the video and shut off my laptop before I was humming the tune of the song. It's a catchy song, what can I say.

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror, making sure there isn't anything that looks weird. My hair is semi-straight with my bangs clipped to the back of my head with loose hairs shooting up out of my head. I quickly look through my closet for a better shirt, spotting a small stain on the shirt I was wearing now. I pulled out a plain black shirt, perfectly matching my dark washed skinny jeans and toms.

About 10 minutes later, I hear a faint knock on the door, so I stand from my recliner and walk to the door, opening it with a broad smile. "Hey."

"You ready?" He also smiles, showing off his shiny, white teeth. I nod, grabbing my house key, slipping it in my back pocket, and shutting the door. "The guys went to the studio early this morning, which is surprising, but they did so that's why their not going to get coffee with us. If you want, you can come with me to the studio afterward and hang out with the guys and I."

"Yeah, that would be great, actually."

We walk over to his car and hop in. He puts the keys into the ignition and starts the car.

I look over at his as he pulls out of the driveway. "Thank you, by the way."

He looks puzzled. "For what?"

"For being so nice to me. Inviting me to hang out with you and your friends. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. You're a cool girl anyway." He says, causing me to blush. One thing is for sure, Alex isn't like all the others guys I've dated. He's seems like the kind of guy who's always there for you when times get tough and I guess you could say I had a rough time on the plane before he talked to me. Just coming in Baltimore for the first time and having him welcome me in like we've known each other forever, which is a great feeling.

We reached the coffee shop about 15 minutes later. It was a small and quaint little place. The walls were covered in assorted bricks, also on the inside of the shop. It had a small awning that was in a dark shade of green. There were two metal wired chairs and table on each side of the shop up against the windows, completing the look.

We stepped out of the car and Alex automatically said, "Welcome to Baltimore's finest : Java Joe's."

"I love it." I smiled. We walked up to the entrance, Alex stepping ahead to open the door for me. The aroma of coffee wafts through the room, calming my senses. We took a seat at the back of Java Joe's after ordering our coffee. It was slightly awkward at first, until Alex started talking. "So, why'd you come to Baltimore anyway?" He smiled.

"My Mom kicked me out. I hadn't found a house of my own yet, nor had I found a well paying job in the career that I'm best in." I sigh. "I'm sure Baltimore will have plenty of places to work."

"What are you trying to work as?"

"Sound production." He smirks at me. "What?" I laugh.

"Why don't you work with us. You could be our apart of our tech and sound crew for recording and touring." A bright smile spread across my face. Did I really just find a job? Apparently. "It'd be great to work with you, anyway."

I hesitate for a second, "Are you serious? That would be great! That's one load off my shoulder. Again, thank you for being so nice and helpful to me."

"Don't thank me, we needed another person working on sound production anyway, so thank you."

We somehow got so into talking about everything, that we forgot that Alex had to be at the studio. We both laughed at ourselves for talking so much and forgetting. We quickly threw away our drinks and ran to the car. It only took us about 20 minutes to get to the studio at a legal speed. Thankfully, we made it there while driving quickly without getting stopped by the cops.

"Sorry I'm late you guys." Alex apologized as he walked into the studio. "Oh, but I do have good news. Danielle was looking for a job in sound production and coincidentally, we needed someone to work on our sound production."

"That means you'll be hanging around us a lot, so beware of dick jokes and occasional nudity." Alex says, laughing. I can see out of the corner of my eye, I can see Jack thrusting his pelvic around. Everyone breaks out in laugh instantly, even me. It's obviously going to be fun working here every week.

For weeks on, we were all recording non stop. From 8am to 10pm. It was crazy and even tiring, but having the boy's there with their sense of humors made everything a lot better.

The first time I heard them play, I was astonished, but hearing Alex sing in front of my very eyes, not in some music video, was amazing. His voice was so pure and beautiful. Especially when he played 'Therapy.' I knew that the second all of their fans heard this song for the first time they would be just as amazed as I am, but not just for this song. Every song. Jack and Zack did awesome on guitar and Rian did an equally amazing job on the drums. Everything just went together perfectly.

"_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything._ _Therapy, you were never a friend to me, you can choke on your misery." _Alex sang, rapping up the whole album. 'Therapy' was the last song on the album that needed to be recorded and we finished.

"Great job, you guys! Just in time for the set release date." I said excitedly, smiling at them.

Jack raises his left fist in the air and says, "We should celebrate...with alcohol!" He shouts. We all do the same and shout loudly. Minutes later, some of us, being Alex, Vinny, Matt Flyzik, and I, were pilling into Zack's car, while everyone else rode together in seperate cars. Zack was apparently taking us to a very popular pub a few miles away. For the whole ride, we we're all smiling widely. We finally finished 'Nothing Personal' in time, which was a relief, considering how close the release date was coming up.

Once we reached the pub, we all stepped out of the car and met up with the others. We all grabbed a large table in the back, just enough for everyone.

When the waitress came around, Jack automatically, "Alcohol. We need lots of alcohol."

"Anything in perticular?" She asks, smiling at Jack.

"Nope. Surprise us!" He laughs. She nods with a smirk on her face, still staring at Jack. Finally, she decides to leave instead of lingering.

I look over to Jack. "Look's like someone has a thing for Jack." I say, smirking at him the same way she had to him.

"Who wouldn't?" He laughs. "Don't answer that because I know exactly what your thinking." We all burst out in hysterics. The waitress comes back with 2 trays in her hands, carefully placing one down on the table then the other.

"Just what you wanted. Enjoy!" Thankfully, she instantly walks away.

The rest of the night was a blur. We all took way to many shots and chugged to many beers. I for one, took down a lot more than everyone else, which worried me, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop. It all just felt so right. One shot after another. There was no stopping now.

Alex puts his arm around me, slightly tugging me his way as he stepped out of the booth. "Alex, what are you doing?" I giggle at him, slurring almost every word. He responds by pulling harder and I just go with it. Before you know it, we're walking out of the pub, laughing for no reason. "Wh-where are we doing?" I ask.

All he does is laugh, "I have no idea!" I giggle at his, raising my hand to his face, and tapped his nose.

The next morning, I was awoken by the blinding sun shining in my eyes. I rub my eyes and fulling open them. The second I open them, my head begins to throb horribly. I hold my head in my heads only for a few seconds before noticing that I'm laying down in a bed, unclothed. I look around the room, only to see a set of beat up chairs beside a table, a dresser with a tv on top, and surprising a guy sleeping next to me, laying on his side, so I couldn't see his face.

I looked down over to my side where the bedside table was to see what time it was and it read 10:27. My eyes caught something on the floor, glancing over at it to find that it was my clothes, scattered around in different spots. Uh-oh.

I don't even remember what happened last night. I'm to hungover to remember, but I realy wish I wasn't cause I would like to know, but I think I might have an idea. I look over again at the guy next to me and he stirs slightly. He then rolls over towards me. _Holy Shit._

I slept with Alex.

He starts to mumble something and slowly opens his eyes. He looks confused when he sees me laying there next to him. "What're you-?"

"What do you think." I say, laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

He sighs, "Did we...?"

"...Yes," I replied. "But I don't remember anything." He nods and looks away. I pull the sheets up to my neck, even though my boobs were fully covered.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I remember that I took you here and then...yeah." He paused. "I'm really sorry, Danielle."

"Don't be sorry. It's just awkward and it feels like it was for the wrong reasons." I also looked away, avoiding any possible eye contact. "Well, we better get going. We don't want everyone thinking something happened." I paused. "I mean-" I coudln't finish my sentence because I knew what I needed to do at that moment was to shut up and get dressed. So I stood, rapping the sheet around me more tightly, and picked up all my clothes off the floor. Walking into the bathroom, I close the door fast, dropping the sheet outside quickly. Even if he did see me before I shut the door, it wouldn't matter because he saw it all last night.

I quickly change into my clothes, fix up my hair so it _doesn't _look like I just slept with someone, when of course I had, and walk out of the bathroom. Alex is already up and dressed, sitting at the edge of the bed staring at the wall. I go walk over and sit next to him. "Don't be sorry, Alex. It's fine. How about we just let it go?" I smile weakly at him.

"I just feel like I took advantage of you because we were both drunk and I knew it. I want to let it go, but I can't because of the way I feel. I feel horrible." He drops his head and stares at his hands.

I look over at him and pull his head up gentley. "Hey, just knowing that this bother's you let's me know that you do care and that you won't ever do it again. Don't beat yourself up over this, alright?" I smile at him, before moving closer and planting my lips onto his. I know that we've kissed before, obviously, but this is the first time I've felt this way. I don't remember the first time cause that was last night and I was hungover, but now that I can feel the way his lips feel against mine and the way they taste, makes that much better. I pull away and tell him, "Seriously, it's fine." I laugh, putting my arms around him with reassurance. When our hug breaks apart, he kisses me on the cheek and smiles.

It's weird to think that getting drunk and sleeping with someone could bring me to realize how much I'm falling for Alex. I know that before I always thought he was cute and had like a crush on him, but now, it's different. I'm 100% sure that I'm falling for Alex Gaskarth and I'm ok with it.

**[A/N] Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you guys liked it. This is my first story on here and I'm actually proud of myself because I haven't written in so long, but once again, thank YOU for reading! Chapter 3 out soon! - Sara**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Ok, I'm finally getting this out. I've got something! C; Finallllly! AHAHA. Welll, read on.**

**(For anyone who wants a visual of their outfits, here you go : .com/this_is_how_we_do/collection?id=932508**

**(Since the link isn't really showing up, just put that into your browser and put "polyvore" in front. Thanks, read on!  
><strong>

In the View of Danielle Harrison

It's been a about two weeks since Alex and I woke up next to each other. Yes, it has been a tad bit awkward in the studio, but we try not to think about it. I did bring it up yesterday, but that topic was immediately put away. I know Alex still feels like he took advantage of me, but I'll make he understand, somehow, that he didn't and that he's a great guy. We were both under the influence of a lot of alcohol and what more could we have done to stop it?

I sigh heavily as I stare blankly at the ceiling, before pushing myself up and off my bed. I drag my feet around the floor to the kitchen, brewing myself a cup of coffee. I checked the clock on the stove. It read 10:28. So, I'm officially late to recording in the studio. Great.

I force myself to jog over to my closet and scavenge around for something decent. I pull out a cashmere sweater and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I push my door back, revealing a small amount of belts hanging from the wall. I take a plain brown belt and run into the bathroom. I slide on my skinny jeans, slip the belt through the loops and pull my sweater over my head.

Looking in the mirror, I could see that my hair needed a lot of work, so I just took out lots of plain clips and bobby pins.

I put my hair up in a high bun and clipped down all the stray hairs. Ok, time to go. I grabbed my black toms on my way out the door, but quickly ran back inside after forgetting my bag, keys, glasses, and that I was brewing coffee. So I run around the apartment, picking up what I need, then running into the kitchen to turn off the half done coffee and running back out.

Jesus, it's only the beginning of the day and I'm already exhausted.

I swerved into the nearest parking space and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I hopped from the car and into the parking lot, locking the car and jogging to studio building. Once I was inside, strangely, finding the studio was hard for me this morning. As I walked down the wrong halls and ending up having to turn around after walking into the wrong studio, I murmured a large amount of cuss words under my breath.

When I reached the studio, I swung the door open, proud that I had found it, but then becoming sorry after hitting Jack in the nose. "Shit! Jack, I'm so sorry." I close the door and drop my stuff, putting my hands on his face. "Dude, listen -"

"Don't worry, it's fine." He chuckles, gently moving my hands away. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Dani." He pats my head and smiles cutely.

The second Jack walks into the recording room, I pick my bag up and sling it over my shoulder and walk over to the soundboards. I sat down in the comfy seat that was tucked underneath the desk and relaxed for a few seconds. We were getting close to finishing Nothing Personal and everyone was growing more hesitant. We were all pretty confident that the album would be great, but we didn't know if we would even release it in time. Our release date was July 7th and it was already April 13th. If we didn't release it in time, well then we're screwed.

"Ok, so can we practice Damned?" I ask the guys through the speakers and they all give me the thumbs up. Since we are cutting it close, we've been practicing practically every song like, 3 times before we actually record it. I know, it seems as though it wastes a lot of precious recording time, but it doesn''s helped us out so much. When we practiced Weightless a few times and then recorded it, it was amazing. It all took patience that we didn't have, but we're slowly finding it.

Once we finished practicing, we recorded it, and boy, did it turn out perfect. It took about an hour to get it all done, and it was our first try at the song, but today, it just worked. I could see the guys we're giving it their all, trying their hardest to bring themselves out through every song they make.

After practicing another song, I hit the button that turns on the loud and tell the guys, "That was fuckin' sweet." I pause, listening to my stomach grumble loudly. "Let's all take a lunch break." The guys all set down their instruments and come jogging out.

"Gah!" Jack yells. "Thank god, I'm so fucking hungry!" We all laugh and make our way out to our cars. Jack, Rian rode together in Zack's car and Alex suggested he go with me. I'm glad he had, because I really wanted to talk to him.

Once Alex was seated and strapped in my car, I pulled out of the parking lot and mad my way towards Panera Bread. The guys said they'd follow me to where ever, just as long as their was food. "Alex, I really just want you to understand that I'm fine with everything that happened." I pause and take a deep breath. "How about, like I said the other morning, we forget about this. Don't beat yourself up, Alex. You're an amazing guy and we all make mistakes. This wasn't one of them." I laugh. "This actually opened my eyes to see how much I was really falling for you."

He looks over at me and smiles weakly. "Huh, I didn't think we'd _both_ be falling for each other." Wait, is he saying he feels the same way?

"Alex, let's just start fresh. I really do like you a lot and I'd love for us to get know each other more." I turn the corner into Panera Bread's parking lot and pulled into an open spot.

The second I take the key from the ignition, he wraps his arms around me and says, "I want that more than anything. To know you more." I hug him back and smile. He pulls away, smiling widely at me. "Let's go get some lunch, I'm hungry and I know you are too."

"How?" I giggle.

"The intercom can catch a lot of sounds other than voices, Dani." He chuckles. I push him jokingly before he opens the door and jumps out of the car.

Just knowing that Alex feels the same way I do makes everything feel perfect and makes life all that more worth living.

For the past hour, we've all just been sitting in silence, thinking of possible lyrics for a song. We still need one more song for the album and let me tell you, it's not that easy trying to help the guys think of lyrics when you've never written a song in your life. I mean, other than those shitty songs with repeating lyrics that we all used to make up when we were kids.

"I hope we can finish this album before the world ends." Jack mumbles. "I can't think of a fucking thing and I'm impatient." He laughs.

"Well, at least there's a party at the end of the world." I murmur back to him.

Alex's eyes grow wide. "What did you just say?"

"What?"

"What you just said, repeat it."

"Ok, I said that at least there's a party at the end of the world." Alex stands up and grabs his spiral notebook full of lyrics and songs that he's made or attempted to make. He starts scribbling down words that I can't read. After about 5 minutes, he drops it in my lap and sits down. "Read it out loud."

I clear my throat and begin to read. "Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
>Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day<br>When the world comes crashing down  
>Who's ready to party?<p>

"Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
>Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames<br>Let the good times roll, we can let go  
>Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world." I sit there, speechless. How in the world can anybody come up with such a catchy set of lyrics in only 5 minutes? Amazing. "Alex, this is really good. I'm guessing this is the chorus?" He nods as I pass the notebook back to him.<p>

He stands up and says, "I'm gonna go home and focus on my writing. I'll see you guys tomorrow." We tell him goodbye as he leaves the studio with a hit song in the making in his hands.

**[A/N] Sorry. It wasn't much or an exciting chapter, but I really wanted to get something out to you, but I can promise you that I have a lot of good ideas in my writing notes and I think you guys are gonna like it ;D ~ peace out qurls ~**

**- Sara**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not gonna waste your time with my words. Ahaha, here's the link to the outfit collection. (If the link isn't showing up, put polyvore in front of the url)**

**.com/this_is_how_we_do/collection?id=932508**

In the View of Alex Gaskarth

Writing this song was really getting to me and everyone knew it. Every morning for the past week, I would wake up and sit on the couch, in the same spot, trying to think of the right lyrics.

Unfortunately, this morning was like every other. I knew who I need to call.

"Hello?" Danielle groans, feeling bad because it sounds like I had just woke her up.

"Sorry to call so early, but could you come over? I still need help with this song and I'd really love for you to help me because I know your capable. I'll have a cup of a coffee and a blanket ready for you?" I smile into the phone.

She laughs, "Awh, I can't say no to that. I'll be over in a few, just don't laugh because of how ugly I look. I'm literally just gonna roll out of bed and come over."

"Danielle, your gorgeous no matter if you just rolled out of the bed or not." I can hear her giggle on the other end. We say our goodbyes and hang up. I set down my phone and walk into the kitchen to brew Danielle a cup of coffee.

About 10 minutes later, I heard a faint knock on the door and ran over, opening the door with a smile on my face. She was standing there with pink striped pajama shorts, a classic purple Glamour Kills tank top, and black flip flops. Here hair was held up in a tight, messy ponytail, with tiny strands of hair poking out from all over her head. "Hey." She smiles slightly, rushing into my arms, smiling up at me and kissing me on the lips. "I missed you. You've been locked up here for so long trying to write this song, that I haven't been able to see my own boyfriend." She giggles cutely.

"I missed you too," I laugh. "And sorry about that. I was just...so determined on finishing this song, that I just kind of closed all contact for a while. I guess the reason I couldn't think of any good lyrics was because I didn't have a pretty girl encouraging me to write here by my side."

"Shut up, you're gonna make me blush." She kisses me one more time before breaking out of my arms and walking into the kitchen. "Now, where's that coffee you promised?" I walk over to her side and grab a cup out of the cabinet. I pour her a cup of coffee and add all the things she likes into her coffee. "You know me so well."

"That I do."

I follow her over to the couch and she asks, "So, what do ya' have so far?" She beams at me.

I chuckle. "The same thing I left the studio with a week ago."

"Well then, we've got some work to do, don't we?" She sits back on the couch and closes her eyes. 5 minutes later, she pops up from the couch and squeals, "I've got something! Hand me your notebook." So I do and she immediately starts jotting down lyrics. I couldn't quite read what she was writing, because she kept hiding it from me. "It's a surprise, silly." She hands me the notebook after she finishes writing. "Read it."

"_This city, so pretty under moonlit skies  
>We'll be hangin' like a cigarette<br>So stunning, start runnin'  
>Tonight's like a knife<br>Would you cut me with your kiss?_

_I bleed, red lips, you're unbelievable_  
><em>Can't miss this chance to take you out<em>  
><em>Here's my invitation"<em>

"I was thinking this could go before the chorus you wrote last week. How'd you like it?"

"Danielle, this is amazing. You're a natural song writer. I know you don't think that, but this is really good!"

For the next two hours, we wrote. Well, Danielle took the occasion break to eat, but other than that, we wrote and never stopped for anything more. At about 12:56 pm, we had a complete song called 'Hello Brooklyn' in front of us.

"We finished, Alex." She says, staring astonished at the paper covered in finished lyrics. "We finished!" She hugged me tightly and started to bounce around. She quickly lets go and laughs, "Sorry, just a tad to excited."

"No, I'm excited too! Nothing Personal is done! Well, all we have to do is record this song and _then _we're done."

For the remainder of the day, I spent it with Danielle. She changed into the clothes she had put in the car before she left and I changed into what I had at home. We went out to lunch together, walked around the mall, and just caught up with each other. She told me about what her week had been like, since I was cooped up in my house the whole time. She told me about the guys getting drunk in the morning and showing up to the studio completely hammered. Apparently, it was pretty hilarious watching them realize it was an off day and to see them struggle with their instruments.

One tip for recording in the future : Never let a song take over your schedule.

That's for sure.

Nothing Personal was finally released and on time. We recorded 'Hello Brooklyn' a few days after writing the song and it came out perfectly. A week ago today, the day the album was released, I remembered how relieved we were, having finally finished this album. Now, Danielle on the other hand was flipping out because her name was listed beside mine where it says, 'Hello Brooklyn – Written by Alex Gaskarth and Danielle Harrison'

"Fuck yeah!" She had said the first time she saw the inside last week.

Now, a week later, we were all sitting in the back lounge hanging out, in the parking lot behind Hot Topic, waiting for Matt to come back and tell us that it was time for the meet & greet. Being able to go to these meet & greets where you can meet you fans, is an amazing thing that we've loved ever since we started them in 2007. It was good to get back to things like touring and in store performances. When that time came, I kissed Danielle on the head and left the bus, excited to meet the fans and sing our new songs.

In the View of Danielle Harrison

I waited patiently on the bus for the guys to come back from their in store performance and meet & greet, that unfortunately, lasted about an hour and a half. It doesn't seem like long to others, but to me, being the only girl on the bus, scratch that, the only _person _on the bus, it does. They'll pretty much being doing them ever since they came out, these meet & greets. I love how the get to meet their fans, but I'm just gonna be honest, for me, it's boring having to wait by myself on the bus. I'm not trying to sound high maintenance, but it is. I had my phone and my iPod, but those just got old after a while. I usually resorted to the same thing every meet & greet. Going to Alex's bunk and passing out.

I stood up from the couch and headed to his bunk, slid my shoes off and pulled back his curtain. I was just about to climb in when I heard a few pounds on the door. I slowly walked to door, making sure it wasn't a thief or anything, which thankfully, it wasn't. It was two young girls with All Time Low shirts on, sporting broad smiles. I opened the door and weakly smiled at them.

"We're looking for All Time Low. Are they still here?" The short blonde haired girl on the left beams.

I laugh and say, "No, I'm sorry. They just left for their performance thing at Hot Topic."

"Oh, well thanks." They start to walk away with their faces drooping sadly.

"Wait." I call back to them. They turn around and look at me. "Come here." They come back to where they were originally standing. "I can see how bad you guys wanna meet them. Here." I walk back to the counter and pick up two passes to get in. One of them being mine and the other the spare. "Take this. If you hurry, you guys can catch the beginning of their set and make it for the meet & greet. If they ask where you got them, just say you won them on some radio station." They take it from my hands and smile at me.

"Can I hug you? Please?" The red head asks. I nod and they rap their arms around me and squeeze tightly.

"Now go!" I giggle and watch them run away excitedly. I smile to myself and shut the door. That was the right thing to do and it makes me feel good knowing that I just made two girls days. I mean, who wouldn't want to meet All Time Low? Their all so amazing. I laugh to myself and turn on the TV. I fall back onto the couch and relax.

About 30 minutes later, I'm honestly bored out of my mind. I'll go walk around the mall for an hour and take my phone with me, just in case. I took me a few minutes to walk around to the entrance of the mall, considering that I'm walking from the back. We were currently in California, so obviously I had never been to this mall before. All of the stores inside were all so intriguing. I just wanted to run in and buy everything, but we all know that I'm broke.

As I pass by all the stores, walking in and out of them, admiring all the cute clothes, I stop when I get to Hot Topic. I watch as all the fans rush in nervously, saying things like, "Oh my god, we're about to meet All Time Low!" and "Look, there's Alex!" I laugh to myself and walk up to the guy at the door, checking every ones wristbands.

I reach for my pass and feel nothing. Oh shit, I forget about giving it to those girls. What I was about to say, I knew he wouldn't believe. It was to common of an excuse. "Um, I know you'll probably never believe me, but I'm with the band. I just got off the bus and I gave my pass away to these two fans who really wanted to meet them and-"

He cuts me off and says, "Save it. We've already heard that one before." He goes back to checking everyone's wristbands, but I continue to talk to him.

"I'm not fucking with you right now, I'm honestly with the band. I don't know what kind of proof you want, but..." Once again, he cuts me off. What a dick hole.

"Listen, I think it's best if you left. For the both of us." I didn't move from where I was standing and he says, "I hate to have to do this, but if your not gonna leave, we're gonna have to make you." He looks over at his other employees. "Can I get some help?" A few come rushing over and he explains to them what the problem was, when there wasn't.

"Ok, before you guys drag me away, can I at least prove to you that I'm not lying? I mean, come on," I lean in closer to him, "I'm dating Alex. Please?"

"If he doesn't know you, then you better be sorry." He tells one of the girls to ask Alex if he knows me, so she walks over to the table where they were signing autographs. I don't hear what she's saying, all I see is her point to me and Alex laugh. The women shortly comes back and tells us, "Yeah, she's Alex's girlfriend."

I look at him and laugh. "I don't lie." I walk past them and wave to Alex as I pass the table and stand over by Flyzik.

"What the hell happened?" He asks, laughing.

"They didn't believe when I said I was dating Alex."

He looks at me, confused. "Why didn't you just use your pass?" I look down at my feet like a little girl knows just been caught for doing something she wasn't supposed have done.

"There were these two girls who showed up at the bus. They looked like they really wanted to meet them, but couldn't and I gave in. I just couldn't watch them wa-" The two girls I gave the passes down walked in, bouncing around happily. They made their way to the table to meet them and I see one of the girls tell Alex something that makes him turn his head and look at me. He smiles widely at me before turning back to her and saying something else. They go on to meeting the rest of the band and by the time they reached the end of the line, they saw me and waved, mouthing, "Thank you." I hit Flyzik lightly in the arm, saying. "Those are the girls." I smile, pointing at them.

"You did the right thing, Danielle. Just don't do it again." He laughs.

Once they guys had finished their meet & greet and started their performance, I decided to head back to the bus and hang out patiently for the guys to come back. I unlocked the bus door and stepped in, feeling the cool air conditioning swish into my face. Damn, why is the bus always so fucking cold?

I plop onto the couch and tuck my knees into my chest, resting my head on my knees and play with my iPod.

About 25 minutes later, I'm playing Doodle Jump on my iPod and I'm at a score of 12,837, and the guys come rushing in. I don't stop my game until Jack slumps down next to me, causing my arm to move, which makes me fall. "Awh, fuck you man!" I groan at him.

He chuckles. "Maybe next time." He pats my back and stands up, walking to the fridge to grab something to drink. I turn my iPod off and look up, seeing Alex's gorgeous face hovering above me.

"Hi." I smile, kissing him quickly. "How was it?"

"Really great." He pauses. "Actually, there were these two girls who told me this story about another girl, who just happened to be on our bus, giving them passes to get inside today." He smirks at me and I look away. "That was really nice of you, Danielle." He kisses my forehead and stands up straight, holding his hand out for me to grab so he can pull me up.

"I just...couldn't say no. They looked like they really wanted to meet you." I laughed.

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "They asked me if you were my girlfriend and I told them yes. They said that's what they thought, so then they gave me something." He pulled a condom out of his back pocket.

"Oh my god!" I burst out in hysterics.

The things fans buy for bands these days...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for coming back for another chapter :33 I hope you guys like it! Here's the link to the outfit collection. (If the link isn't showing up, put polyvore in front of the url)**

**.com/this_is_how_we_do/collection?id=932508**

**In the View of Alex Gaskarth**

The Glamour Kills Tour.

We were asked to headline with We The Kings, Hey Monday and The Friday Night Boys this summer. I don't think me or the guys could honestly express how excited we were to get back to touring and to be touring with Hey Monday again.

It's already been a month since 'Nothing Personal' came out and things have been going great. The album has been a real hit with the fans, except some. Some fans say that we've "sold out" or that our new album is "to pop-py." It sucked that not everyone liked the album, but we knew there would be some who wouldn't like it and we're cool with it. We've learned to accept that.

Luckily, tonight we got to play to the people who loved the new album. Our amazing fans. It was the first night of the GK Tour and we were all getting more and more antsy as our set time came close. All of the bands were finishing quickly. The Friday Night Boys, done. Hey Monday, done. We The Kings, done. It was finally our turn to play.

Rian ran off onto stage first, Jack and Zack shortly following after. They started to play their instruments in tune. I could see in their faces that they hope they don't screw up on the beginning, which was like a longer start to 'Lost in Stereo," even though we all knew they could do it without messing up. I ran out on stage as the opening ended and the curtain dropped, revealing thousands of fans packed into a venue that couldn't hold that amount. The crowd erupted with screams, hands floating up from the sea of people and into the air.

The guys started to play the official beginning of 'Lost in Stereo' and I started to sing. Everyone started to jump, bumping around into each other, singing along and dancing to the beat. Now this was the feeling I'd be waiting to feel since we had heard about the GK Tour.

I could already tell that this tour was going to be amazing.

**In the View of Danielle Harrison**

They guys were doing great. I was standing at the side of the stage behinds the curtains, dancing along to the music. Luckily, tonight wasn't my night to work the soundboard. Kirkendall and I take turns every other night and I was glad tonight was his.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, so I pulled it out and it was an incoming call from my best friend, Anya, who lives back in Florida. I started to jump around a few times, but stopped, remembering how dumb I probably look to everyone else who was backstage. I ran outside and quickly pressed send.

"Anya!" I squeal into the phone with excitement.

"Danielle!" She screams back. "Girl, I miss you! I haven't talked to you in forever! I thought I'd call you because I have some really good news."

"I miss you too!" I pause. "What's your good news?" I smile widely, even though she couldn't see me.

She doesn't respond for a moment, but then replies, "I'm gonna be visiting Baltimore!" I know what she's expecting me to do is reply back with lots of happy screams, but I don't. "What?"

"When?"

"Next week! I haven't bought my tickets yet, but I was planning to tonight." I can hear the squeaking of the chair she's currently bouncing on.

"You don't know how badly I wanna see you, but I can't. I'm not gonna be in Baltimore for a few months." I murmur into the phone.

"Why?" She pauses. "Danielle, where are you? I hear all this loud thumping and music in the background."

Anya was a big All Time Low fan. I don't know if this would be beneficial or bad. She could be crazy, but she could be calm and collected too. "Ok, promise me you won't freak out when I tell you this. Can you do that?" She promises me that she won't and I continue. "Ever since I moved to Baltimore, I've been hanging out with All Time Low. Actually," I giggle. "I'm going out with Alex. I'm on tour with them as their sound tech."

"Oh my god. Are you fucking serious."

"Yeah." I chuckle.

"You really think I'm that dumb? Ha!" I can hear her move the phone from her face and start laughing hysterically.

I sigh. "Why are you laughing? I'm telling the truth. You don't believe me? Here." I pull the phone away from my face, click end and search through my pictures for a shot of me and Alex. I find one and send it to her.

I call her back and all she says is, "Well...that could be from a meet a-"

"It's not!" I laugh.

She laughs and says, "So you're gonna be with them the whole tour?" I hear her start to click on her mouse a few times, type something and then says. "Ok, I bought my tickets for the Florida show. You better meet me there, okay?"

"Pinky promise." I giggle.

"Ok, well, love you chicka. See you soon!" She says before hanging up. I run over to the guys bus and hop on, flopping onto the couch, face first, as I jog on. Thankfully, my face hits a pillow and I immediately crash, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Before my eyes close shut, I laugh and murmur nonchalantly to myself, "Like I said, I don't lie." and then I shut my eyes and fall asleep.

**In the View of Alex Gaskarth **

The rest of our set went smoothly. When we played 'Remembering Sunday," Cassadee came out on stage like she said always done before and sang with me. When our set ended, my post concert rush began. I was pumped, but tired.

Having the first show on tour done, gets me excited, because there's always a party after the first show. Well, for us there is.

We all ran off stage, smiling widely and jumping around like maniacs. We all had the same thought running through our head.

_That was fucking amazing._

We all made our way out the back door and over to the bus. Flyzik unlocked the bus and we all ran inside. Danielle was laying on the couch, sound asleep. I walk over to her side and kiss her on the cheek. She stirs and opens her eyes. She smiles widely at me and kisses me on the lips. "You guys did great." She murmurs, slowly sitting up and stretching out her arms. I sit down and pull her into my lap.

"We're gonna go back out there in a while to meet up with the fans. You cool in here for a little longer?"

She nods. "Of course. I'll just go back to sleep."

"You can go sleep in my bunk, if you want." I smile at her.

"Ok, thanks." She stands up and walks into the back room to change. She comes back out a few minutes later with gray sweat pants and a tight black hoodie on. She walks over and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she smiles weakly at me. "Goodnight." She stands on her tippy toes and kisses me. I pull her up to my face and hold her in front me. I let her down and she runs over to my bunk and crawls in, closing the curtain behind her.

Jack looks at me and puts his hand on his heart. "How cute."

I laugh. "Shut up."

**In the View of Danielle Harrison **

The next morning, I wake up warm inside Alex's bunk. I felt someone move behind me and immediately look. Alex is cuddled up against my back, sleeping. I carefully turn myself over and face him. He cracks his eyes open and smiles. "Good morning, beautiful."

Good thing it was dark inside his bunk, because I was blushing like a fool. I do that every time he compliments me, which is something I wish I didn't. I just look so dumb when I do, but whatever. I'll just have to deal. "Morning." I reply back. He wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my forehead. "I feel so lame for skipping out so early last night."

He laughs, "Don't. All we did was hang out with the other bands and drink."

"I'll make sure to be up next time." I giggle. Alex turns over and slides himself out of the bunk. You always had to be cautious when getting out from his bunk, because he wasn't on the floor, he was above another bunk, which was Jack's. He stood there, ready to catch me if I fell, as I got out of his bunk. Luckily, I didn't fall. Once I was standing, I scratched my brow and slumped on the couch.

"So, you ready to take on the soundboards tonight? You excited?" He smiles, grabbing an apple out of the basket on the counter and biting into it. He leans on the counter and crosses his arms.

"I'm excited, but extremely nervous." I pause. "I just don't wanna screw up. I'm a _huge _perfectionist."

He laughs. "I know and hey, don't be worried. You'll do fine." He pushes himself off the counter and kisses me on the head, before finishing up his apple and retreating to the back of the bus to change.

A few minutes later he comes back out wearing a a grey v-neck with a navy vest over it, dark skinny jeans, and classic vans. He checks the clock and looks at me, asking, "Wanna go get some breakfast? I hear Rhode Island has good food." He smiles at me.

"Sure," I stand up and start to walk into the bathroom. "just let me get changed first. I'll be right out." Before I close the door, my phone beeps loudly. So I pick it up and see it's a text from Anya.

_Walk outside._

'What the hell?' I think to myself as I walk out from the bathroom and outside. "It's really cold outside, you sure you don't-"

"Anya sent me a text. I'll be right-" As I crack open the door and step outside, I see Anya's short silhouette in the distance. "Anya!" I scream, running over the rough gravel and into her arms. "What the fuck, Anya!" I laugh.

"I couldn't wait to see you, so I flew here the second after I got off the phone with you. I didn't buy tickets to the Florida show, I bought tickets to this show and a ticket to the Rhode Island." She smiles.

"Here, come inside. It's cold." I shiver. I walk up the steps and onto the bus, Anya following, immediately stunned when she sees Alex.

"Oh em gee. You're Alex Gaskarth!" She laughs. "Don't worry, I'm just playin' with ya'. I'm not some freaky ass crazed fan who stalks you." She coughs. "Ali King..."

He puts a sarcastic expression on his face and jokingly wipes his forehead. "Phew. Thank god. It's not like I needed another one." He chuckles.

Jack immediately pops his head out of the bunk and coos, "Good morning lovies." He glances at Anya. "Well, who is this?" He grins and I look over to see her blushing.

"This is my friend Anya. She's gonna be here for the day." I smile at him.

Anya cuts in quickly, replying, "Well, if it's ok, I could buy some tickets for the next few shows and we could hang out longer. I'd be ok with paying for a hotel nearby."

"You can stay on the bus with us," Alex smiles. "and don't waste your money on tickets. I'm sure we could get you a pass. A friend of Danielle's is a friend of ours."

We hear the door open suddenly and in walks Flyzik. "You guys, it's almost time to leave for the in store performance today. Get ready and meet me outside." He looks at Anya and smiles. "Is this your friend, Dani?" I nod and he waves at her before walking off the bus.

"Well, gotta go get ready." He kisses me quickly before getting his stuff and retreating to the bathroom. Jack does the same, but takes the backroom. I know if Anya weren't here, he'd just change in the walk way.

Anya gives me a funny look and laughs, saying in a weird voice, "Oh girl."

**[A/N] Sorry about the ending. I know it was meh. XD I've being having so much trouble trying to end this chapter for a while, but hopefully you guys still like it c: **

**-Sara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! You know the drill c:**

**(If the link isn't showing up, put polyvore in front of the url)**

**.com/this_is_how_we_do/collection?id=932508**

**In the View of Danielle Harrison**

I'm happy to say that Anya has stayed for much longer than a few days and I think she knew she would. We're already about 2 weeks into tour and she's still with us. She's getting to know all the bands and hanging out with them as if they'd known each other for years. I'm actually pretty glad she stayed. It's good to have someone to hang out with while the guys are on stage and good to have my best friend back. I had a feeling she already knew she was going to stay because of her suitcases packed inside her rental car.

"Danielle, I have to admit, you have the best job _ever_." She laughs. We were lounging in the backroom, with all the lights off, watching scary movies. We have been since the guys left and we've also had our knees tucked into our chest in fear, because these movies are scary as hell and we've never seen them before.

"Yeah, I d- oh my god, she's gonna pick up the fucking phone. Of course. She's gonna die." I sigh, holding my legs tighter. As she picks up the phone, the movie goes silent and the guys run in. Anya throws the popcorn she was eating up in the air and we both scream loudly.

The guys start to walk towards us and Rian flicks the lights on. "Sorry."

I could see Alex smiling from behind the guys. "Glad we could make you laugh, but for fucks sake, don't do that again!" I laugh loudly. I stand up from the couch and look back at Anya as pieces of popcorn fall from my lap. I groan. "I'll go get a broom."

"I'll get it. I made this mess anyway." Anya chuckles as she stands up and pushes through the guys. I can hear Jack yell and then laugh.

"She squeezed my ass!" He pauses. "Ok, I see how it is." He says, followed by Anya yelling as well.

Alex is still looking at me with a smile. "Sorry for scaring you." He laughs, kissing my on the lips.

"No biggie." I giggle. "So, any heavy drinking and partying going on tonight?"

"Matter of fact, yes. Travis mentioned something about coming over to their bus and hanging out with the other bands. You wanna go?"

I nod and gently push him through the doorway. "I gotta change." I joke. "I'll get out in a minute." I say, closing the door. I pulled my bag from the cabinets and unzipped my bag open. It took me a while to find what I was looking for, but when I did, I put it all on and looked at myself in the mirror I forced the guys to put on the back of the door. I was wearing a blue ACDC shirt, skinny jeans and boots that buckle on the sides. I looked through my bag of jewelry and plucked out a cross ring and slid it on my fingers. I left my hair straight tonight cause I didn't have tons of time to do what I wanted with it, so I had to leave it as it was.

I push all my stuff back into the cabinets and reach for the door, opening it and seeing Anya standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, a broom gripped tightly in her hands. She looks serious until she beams, "You look cute." She pauses with a broad smile. "Now move. I have to change, too!" She giggles, rushing past me and closing the door.

Alex looks at me and motioned for me to come to him with a seductive look on his face. I laugh and walk over to him. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me tight. "How do you like tour so far?"

"It's been really awesome." I pause and sigh happily. "I just can't believe this all started out with us meeting on a plane."

"Now, looking back at that, I'm honestly happy that you don't like flying." He chuckles.

"I am too." I laugh too.

A few minutes later, Anya came out a few minutes later in a orangish tan colored blouse, ripped light wash

skinny jeans and light brown boots. She had little dangley feathered earrings on as well and her hair was messy, but wavy and cute. I loved my best friend's style. That is something I envy her for, but thankfully, she sends me her clothes that she doesn't wear anymore, so that's a plus.

"Les'bounce." Anya says. She runs off the bus first and we all follow. "Travis!" She shouts, running up to him when she sees him. He hugs her tightly and I look over at Jack, seeing him get a little uneasy.

I walk over to him and ask, "Does that bother you?"

He sighs and replies, "No. I don't like Anya.." He trails off.

"Liar." I chuckle.

"I don't, ok?" He walks off to We The King's bus and hops on. I don't like seeing Jack all pissed off and definitely _not_ because of me. I just wish I knew why he's so awkward when someone brings Anya.

Alex turns around after walking halfway to the bus and holds his hand out towards me. I grab his hand and he holds me tightly around the waist as we walk on. Travis is the first one to see us and shouts, "Hey!" He hands us both cold beers. Alex popped the top to his beer and took mine, doing the same and handing it back.

For next few hours, we all enjoyed partying drunk. We had music from dubstep to rock playing through out the whole bus. Jack was half naked, running around the bus dancing, Anya was grinding against pretty much everyone and everything, Alex and I were dancing the music with ours cups raised in the air, Rian was jumping around, Zack was lingering off to the side with his beer in his hand, swaying to the music awkwardly, Travis and Cassadee were dancing crazy with Jack and everyone else was sitting down, drinking, dancing to the music in their seats.

It wasn't until 3 am that we left and went back to our bus. Anya and the guys stayed on the bus, while Alex and I went back to the bus leaning on each other, laughing loudly about whatever. We climbed on the bus and immediately slumped down on the couchs. I looked over at him and leaned closer, pressing my lips to his. He smiles and kisses me back. He leans in closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, sliding his hands down to my butt. I laugh and move myself onto him and he starts to pull my shirt off, still kissing me.

And the rest is history.

**In the View of Anya Peters**

I was heading back to the bus after a long night of fantastic partying, when Jack stops me, lauging, "Don't go in there." Rian and Zack were lounging on two of the three pull out chairs, laughing along with him.

"Why?" I immediately realized what he means. "Go Danielle!" I yell from outside the window. I take the last chair and sit down with a smile, happy for my friend. "How long have they...?" I chuckle.

"Ever since they left the bus 20 minutes ago, I'm guessing." He laughs too.

"Damn."

We all ended up sneaking onto the bus about an hour later, noticing that luckily, they went to the back room. So we didn't have to interrupt them or even see it. We all walked to our bunks and crawled in, crashing immediately. I actually got the extra bunk on the bus to myself, so that made me happy. Unfortunately, were rudely awoken only 3 hours later by an alarm clock that was set by Flyzik, to wake up the next morning. My head throbs horribly for a few moments before going away. I love Matt and all, but come on. I stretch my legs out and yawn, groaning, "Fuck you Flyzik." before rolling out of the bunk and walking into the front lounge.

It didn't take long before my hangover hit me. This time, it didn't just get me for a second, this one stayed with me. Damnit.

Jack's the first to wake up and meet me in the front of the bus. "I'm gonna kill Matt." He laughs tiredly. He holds his head in his hands for a second and rubs his eyes.

I walk over to him and lean my head on his shoulder. "Jacky, I'm so tired." I snicker. Danielle walks out from the back room and stretches her arms out and yawning, before walking towards us. "Hey Dani, can we talk for a second?" She nods sleepily and walks me off the bus.

"What?" She groans.

"So, last night, the guys and I were hanging outside the bus for a hour because for some reason...we couldn't go in." I raise my eyebrow at her and laugh.

She puts her face in her hands and starts laughing. "Oh my god, I'm so -"

"Girl, you got laid, shut up and don't be sorry!" I pull her into a hug and chuckle. "And he who laid you was Alex Gaskarth. Do _not _be sorry!"

"Ok, I'm not sorry." She laughs. "It was great."

Ha, last time I saw her she was a virgin.

Obviously, things are different now.

**In the View of Danielle Harrison**

Today has been a really sucky day. I was still really happy about what happened a few days ago, but also not so much. On that very day, I guess someone at the show who was standing near me by the sound booths was sick and they got me sick.

Fuck.

Today, I was cuddled up beside Alex in the back room, sneezing, with a box of tissues on my side, watching movies, while everyone else was out wandering around. I had told Alex to go, but he refused. He said he wouldn't leave until I was really better and when I was, he would take me with him. He made it very clear he wasn't going to leave me, which made me feel extremely special. I can see why he's got so many girls that love him.

"I already told you that you -" I sneezed loudly, quickly grabbing for a tissue. "you could leave and go out with everyone." I sniffled.

He laughs and looks me in the eyes. "Danielle, don't worry about it. Where I want to be right now is here."

I hit him lightly on the arm and turned my head the other way, because of course, I was blushing horribly. "Oh, shut up." I giggled. I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Danielle." That was the first time he's ever said that to me. You don't know how long I've been waiting for him to tell me that, because I wanted to say the same thing, I've just been to nervous.

I look up at him and smile. "I love you too, Alex." I wrap both my arms around his neck and snuggle into his chest. I lean up to his face and kiss him passionately, but our romantic moment was immediately ruined when I sneezed right in his face. I burst out laughing and hid my face form him. "Fuck Alex, I'm sorry!" I laugh loudly.

He grabs a tissue, wipes off his face and starts laughing. "Let's try that again." He kisses me again and thankfully, this time I don't sneeze.

You know, this is the first guy I've ever fallen in love with and people always say things like, love is a scary thing and that it's hard, but the thing is,

I'm not scared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! You know the drill c:**

**(If the link isn't showing up, put polyvore in front of the url)**

**.com/this_is_how_we_do/collection?id=932508**

**(& for the dance part, scroll back up and watch this video [ ****.com/watch?v=u94fCq3fxg8**** ] and that's how Danielle and Anya dance, like Chachi (the girl). I love Chachi, btw xD)**

**In the View of Anya Peters**

Danielle and I decided on one of her off nights as sound tech, she'd buy us some tickets to see Cobra Starship, who was also in town the same night. When we got to the venue we amazingly made it to the third row. The show was amazing and after the show, we got our t-shirts and just as we were about to leave, we saw Gabe and Victoria. Danielle was calm, but me on the other hand, I was freaking out. I'll admit, I went fan girl when I walked up to them and asks for autographs and pictures.

"I'm guessing you had a great night." Danielle laughs as we walk back to where we had been dropped of by the taxi.

"Uh, of course I did! I met Gabe and Victoria!" I pause and hug Danielle tightly. "Thank you so much for buying these tickets for us. Just, thank you in general for letting me stay with you and the guys for this tour."

She laughs and says, "Don't worry about it. I've had a great time having you with us and also tonight! Tonight was tons of fun." We sat down on the curb and waited for an unoccupied taxi to drive by, but unfortunately, none did.

It wasn't the fact that we couldn't find a taxi that was bad, the bad part was that the bus had to leave at a certain time in order to get to the next state on time.

Thankfully, just as thoughts of waiting here all night went through my mind, I saw a taxi makes its way in the direction of the venue. We wave our hands around like maniacs and the taxi pulls up in front of us.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anya squeals, as she climbs in. She tells him 'thank you' one more time and then tells him where to go. "Than-"

She was just about to get on my last nerve with another 'thank you.' "Ok, Anya, I love you and all, but we get it." I chuckle.

"Okay, okay." She sighs, before laughing.

About 30 minutes later, we're pulling up to the parking lot where the bus is. We pay the taxi driver and jump out, happy to be back to the bus, because we were both very exhausted. I use my key to unlock the bus and walk on, dragging my feet behind me. Concerts really do wear you out when you're in the crowd, jumping around for hours.

"How was th-" Jack asks, but I cut him off by putting my finger over his lips.

I say, "Shh, I am to tired." I remove my finger and continue to slug myself over to Alex's bunk. I throw off my boots and my jean jacket, leaving me in my tank top, jeans, and fuzzy socks. I pull myself up into Alex's bunk, crawling in beside him and nuzzling my head into his back.

He turns his head over a little bit and smiles weakly. "How was the concert?"

"Just go back to sleep." I murmur tiredly. "Night." I kiss him on the lips and go back to snuggling into his back, but he flips over and faces towards me, which is even better. He wrapped his arms around me and I shove my face into his chest, falling asleep instantly.

He's not just a great boyfriend, he's a great pillow.

The next morning I awoke to uncomfortable denim sticking to my legs. This is why you don't wear jeans to bed. I roll out of the bunk and accidentally bump into Anya, who was wearing some very familiar clothes. "Danielle, it's time to start practicing again."

"Time to start practicing what?"

"Dancing!" She shouts, but quickly realizes that everyone is still sleeping and lowers her voice. "Oops." She giggles.

"No, I lost all my skills a long time ago." She hands me my old clothes that I used to wear when I danced and says, "Put them on."

"How do you have these?"

She laughs, "Honestly, I have no idea, but I know they're yours, because you wore them one day a while back with me, so put them on and meet me outside after you do." I change into them quickly and quietly, trying my hardest not to wake the guys. Thankfully, no one woke up. I meet Anya outside in the parking lot after changing and she immediately starts to teach me a dance she put together sometime before we saw each other again. "Ok, I know you're a little rusty since you haven't done it in a while, but I know you can do it. The look that you had when you danced couldn't compare to the way you reacted when doing anything else."

I laugh to myself silently and respond, "Yeah, you are right about that. I used to do nothing but dance back when I still lived in Florida."

"Well here's your chance to get right back into it. You ready?" I nod with a smile spread widely across my face. She starts to dance the dance she choreographed herself step by step. Less than an hour later, around 8 am, I've basically got the steps down and we're running through the dance one more time, making sure that we had it perfect.

Dancing again never felt so good. I haven't done it in forever and getting back into it felt natural.

Thank you Anya.

**In the view of Alex Gaskarth**

"Dude, come look at this." Jack said, poking me roughly on the shoulder.

I try to ignore him, but he wouldn't stop poking me. "Not now." I roll over, turning to the wall to avoid him better.

He laughs, "Ok fine, but it's your girlfriend." I crack my eyes open and slowly turn back over. "Check this out." I crawl out of the bunk and stand next to Jack sleepily. He points out the window to Danielle and Anya dancing. They were were dancing so well. Had Danielle forget to mention to me that she was a professional dancer?

I can hear the music booming from Anya's mini portable stereo. It sounded to me like some short of mash-up of techno beats and if I'm correct, LMFAO. I didn't want to interrupt their dancing, but I had to go outside and watch or at least let them know how great they are. Jack decided to follow me outside and do the same. "Did you forget to tell me something, Danielle?" I laugh, as I step off the bus.

She stops dancing and looks at me. "Oh yeah, I dance." She laughs and turns off the stereo.

I walk over to Danielle and put my hands on her shoulders. "You're really great. How come you never told me before?"

"I dunno. It was kind of just a thing in the past that I never really thought was important enough to mention." She chuckles. "I just, wanted to start clean? I've always loved dancing, it just kind of, got hard to do after I moved to Baltimore. Moving, finding a place to live, finding a job, it just didn't fit in at the moment."

"Well now you have time to get back into it. You really don't understand how good you are." I laugh, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her on the lips. "I'll go make you some breakfest?" She smiles and nods, getting back to dancing as I walk away.

As I walked back onto the bus, I started to think of how lucky I am. My girlfriend's beautiful, talented, loving, honest and kind.

What more could I ask for?

**In the view of Danielle Harrison**

Anya and I had danced for another 2 hours after Alex and Jack came outside. We were exhausted and tired afterward and it defiantly showed. We stepped sluggishly back onto the bus and flung ourselves onto the couch. "Damn, that was tiring." I laugh weakly.

Alex was sitting at the table typing away at the laptop quickly. "I made you breakfest, but it got cold."

"I don't even care if it's cold," I laugh. "I'm just extremely hungry." I grab for the plate of toast, bacon and eggs resting on the counter and immediately dig in. Anya takes a piece of bacon and practically inhales it, saying as it's gone within seconds.

"I can see that." He laughs.

After I was finished, I dropped the plate in the sink and laid down on the couch. Anya did the same, but laid the other way. She was out faster than I was. I noticed because her face was against the wall, her mouth halfway open, slowly sliding down. Oh and cause she was snoring. I looked over at Alex and we both laughed.

Hate to say it, but Anya is just to amusing when sleeping.

After the concert tonight, I was packing up all of the sound wires and equipment and I immediately got this aching feeling in my ears. I held my ear for a second before it went away. It was probably from sitting through all these concerts without earplugs. Obviously, it was time to get some.

All I wanted to do tonight was hop on the bus and go to sleep. Hopefully in the morning, my ears would be good and I'd finally get some earplugs.

Thankfully, we packed everything up and got it onto the bus in no time.

Unfortunately, when I expected to see my wonderful boyfriend waiting to give me a hug before I went to sleep, I saw him with his arms around some slut, kissing her. I stood there for a second, not quite sure what to do, before saying anything. I clear my throat and cross my arms, then say, "Um, Alex?"

He instantly turns to face me, his eyes growing wide when he noticed who I was. "Danielle, it-"

"Yeah yeah, it's 'not what it looks like.' Save it." I turn around towards the door and stop. I turn back around and say, "By the way, you're an asshole. Have fun fucking this dumb slut." I storm off the bus, tears starting to well up in my eyes. "Fucking asshole!" I murmur to myself.

I quickly run past Anya, who's talking with the rest of the guys outside the venue. I was hoping she wouldn't notice me, but she did. "Danielle, what's wrong?" She asks, running after me.

I finally stop and respond to her. "What a dick." I cry, leaning myself on Anya's shoulder.

"Wait, what. Oh my god, no..." She says angrily. "Listen, you stay here. I'll be right back." She runs off to the bus and climbs on.

What she's going to say to him, I don't know and honestly, I don't want too.

I just want tonight to be over.

**In the view of Anya Peters**

When I walked onto the bus, Alex was yelling at this girl, who I assume was the girl Danielle caught Alex kissing. I walk over to him and slap him in the face. "That was from Danielle," I slap him again. "And that was from me."

"I deserved that and I kno-"

"Alex, she trusted you. She loved you. Well, she still probably does. She loves you that much, that even though you've fucked up pretty bad, she'll never come to say that she hates you."

"I still love her too! That hasn't changed at all!" He sighs. "Listen to me, for one second. Alright? I understand that I fucked up big time." He pauses and looks at the girl next to him. "Can you leave?" She slaps him in the face before slowly walking off the bus.

"Don't act like you even cared that he had a girlfriend anyway." I say and watch her walk off the bus. I turn back to Alex and say, "You do realize a lot of people are gonna hear about this, right? Because she's one of those girl's gonna spread the word around that she ruined your relationship...or some shit like that."

"I was drunk!" He hollers, almost in tears.

"You _were_ drunk?" Didn't know that in 5 minutes you could sober up." He tries to talk again, but I cut him off. "Just stop. This isn't going to bring her back to you. What is, is if you grow balls and talk to her, not me." I turn around with a smug look on my face and walk off the bus.

Now we all know who Alex Gaskarth really is and unfortunately, my best friend had to learn it the hard way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! You know what to do c:**

**.com/this_is_how_we_do/collection?id=932508**

**In the view of Danielle Harrison**

I went home. Staying on tour with them wasn't going to do me any good. It's not like I wanted to walk onto the bus every night to see Alex fucking another useless band slut.

"Why must I pack so heavy." I groan, lugging my suitcases down the hall in my apartment building. We had just gotten back into Baltimore this morning after a long drive home in a tiny rental car. "Ugh, my back hurts. That damn car was so fucking small." I laugh.

"Ha, it was." She chuckles back. "You want me to get some of that?" She grabs for a bag and a suitcase. She throws the bag over her shoulder and wheels the suitcase behind her. We finally reached my apartment and I dropped my suitcases with a thud. I unlocked the door and walked inside, taking in a deep breath as I drop my suitcases inside. "Anything you need, just tell me, ok?"

I laugh weakly. "Thank you so much, Anya. For being so supporting and always being there for me whenever I needed you. Oh, and you know you're more then welcome to stay as long as you'd like." I pause. "You can just stay with me. Like, move in with me. Only if you-"

"You know I could never pass up an offer to live with my bestfriend." She smiles at me and replies, "I'd love too." She helps me haul the rest of my bags into my room and onto my bed. "You need any help unpacking?" She laughs loudly. "Of course you do."

A few minutes later, we were sitting on my bed, rummaging through the large amount of clothes stuffed into my suitcase.

"Oh, this is cute! Where did you get it?" Anya says, holding up a denim hoodie.

I bite my lip and look around the room. "I honestly do not remember." I laugh. "Oh! I got it at Urban Outfitters a while back. Yeah, that's where I got it" We were still sorting through my clothes after 20 long minutes. I hate to say it, but I do enjoy shopping and it's wonders, but I do know how to handle my money, at least.

I look down into the suitcase I was going through and see a blue ACDC cut off shirt. I sigh, remembering how this was the shirt that I had sex with Alex in that one night on the bus. With that pair of skinny jeans and that one pair of boots...

"Will you throw this out for me. Please." I hand it to her, keeping my eyes on the suitcase, away from her eye contact.

"Why?" She looks down at the shirt and quickly responds with, "Oh."

I sigh again, "Please, just do it."

"Danielle, I won't. This i-"

"I don't want to think of that fucking night ever again! Please, just through that damn thing out!" I yell, widening my eyes at her. Anya's expression turned scared and confused. "Anya..I am so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." She responds with hugging me tightly, rubbing my back as I cry into her shoulder. "Anya, he's such an asshole, but I miss him!" She keeps rubbing my back, her arms still wrapped around my body, trying to calm me down.

"I know right now, you don't necessarily wanna be in a relationship, but what if we took you speed dating? You don't have to say yes, it's just an idea for the future."

"I'll do it. Anything to forget Alex." I laugh weakly, shaking my head at the ground.

_Anything to forget Alex._

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous." She smiles, putting her hands over her mouth, closing her eyes as if she's about to cry.

"Oh, stop it." I laugh. I was wearing a tight little black dress, that was lacey on the shoulders and plain black down the rest of the dress, down to just above my knees. My hair was wavy and a little messy, but not slut messy.

It's been a week since we got back to Baltimore and a week since I caught Alex with that skank. Tonight, I was going on my speed dates and I admit, I felt extremely desperate, trying to find guys like this.

_Speed dating. _

Those words just make my skin crawl.

You can't fall in love in 5 minutes. You can't know everything about someone in 5 minutes. You just can't put your heart in someones possesion in 5 minutes.

It takes weeks.

It can take months.

Maybe even years to find out if a guy is an cheating asshole.

"Ok, tonight I'm gonna find a nice guy." I repeat outloud to myself.

Anya smiles at me and says, "Yes! Atta' girl." She looks down at the clock on my bedside table. "Shit, time to go." She grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the door, pushing me out of my apartment and dragging me down the hall. Once we got down to the car, we quickly got in the car and drove off.

We got to the place where the speed dating was being held and hopped out of the car. Anya looks at me and says, "It's all about you tonight. All of the guys here are here for you." She smiles and says, "You go girl." She gives me a little push and I run inside.

"Um, I'm here for the speed dating?" I say, confused.

"Are you Danielle?" I nod awkwardly and the lady behind the counter perks up and says, "Oh, you have a lot of hotties waiting for you. Just go through that door and take a seat." I pushed the door open and walked through, revealing a dark room only lit by candles and tiny lights hanging from the ceiling, looking like little stars, slightly flickering in the sky. I sat down at the table at stared at the empty chair in front of me. I have no idea how I'm going to do this, but if I want to forget about Alex, this is one thing that can be done.

The first guy walks in, smiling widely as he takes a seat in front of me. He the classic guy hair, the swoop, I guess that's what you could call it, but it was messy, cute and brown, not like all the other guys in the world. He was wearing a dress shirt under a black vest, skinny jeans and a pair of vans. "Hey." He smiles, showing off his amazingly white teeth.

"So, um, I don't really know how these things go, but...so um, sorry." I giggle. "Tell me about yourself?"

"Don't worry, I'm no good at these things either." He laughs. Just when I thought things were going to go good between us, he drops the bomb down on me. "I'm a musician."

I clear my throat and croak, "Oh really."

"Yeah, I'm the singer."

My eyes bulge out of my head and I stare down at the table. There's no way of escaping him, is there? "Could you um, excuse me for one moment?"

"Uh, sure." He smiles, confused.

I stand up from the chair and walk out of the room, continueing to walk out of the building and over to the car. When Anya sees me, she looks at me weirdly and hops out of the car. I pull the door open and slide into the car.

"What ha-"

I cut her off and say, "He was a musician." I cry. "He was a singer." I put my head in my hands and cry harder.

"Oh fuck, Danielle." She starts the car up and pulls out of the parking lot. "If I would have known, I-"

"Don't worry about it. Just drive us home, ok."

There honestly is no escaping him.

**In the view of Alex Gaskarth**

"Alex, it's time to stop." Rian tells me sternly, grabbing for one of the bottles in my hands. I pull my hand away from his reach, pulling the bottle back up to my lips for the last sip of vodka in the bottle. "Seriously Alex, you have had enough." I throw the bottle on the ground and stand up from the couch dizzily. I reach my hand out to grab another bottle of vodka, but Rian steps directly in front of me, blocking all of the alcohol.

"It's not like it matters, Rian!" I try to push him to the side, but he doesn't move. I raise my middle finger in front of Rian's face and spit out, "Fuck you." before dragging myself to the back of the bus. I fell onto the couch and immediately started crying. I've ruined everything. I've fucked up so bad that I don't know how I'm going to fix this or if I even can.

I can hear someone's footsteps walk to the back and stop in front of me. I open my tear soaked eyes and see Jack, kneeling down in front of me. "What you did was insanely wrong, but you're still my brother. I know that everything's a little fucked at the moment, but if you really do still love her, call her. Try and talk to her. That's the best you can do right now." He hands me my phone and pats me on the back. "Do whatever you think is right." He stands up and walks out to the front lounge where Rian is hanging out, cleaning up all the empty bottles of alcohol.

I sit up and turn my phone on, waiting for it patiently. Once it was on, I typed in her number and pressed send. I knew that she may not answer. was fully prepared for it and she had every reason not too. The line rang for a few seconds before someone picked up. "Alex, you're the last person I wanna talk to right now." She cries, instantly hanging up the phone. I throw the phone on the floor and cry into my hands, not caring about who hears me. I just cried, because of how much I missed her and wished I could turn back time and change everything.

I can hear Rian talking to Jack about how it's almost time for us to play. I stand up and walk towards them, also hearing them talk about how I might even be to depressed and drunk to perform. "I can do it tonight." I say, wiping my tears away from my eyes and giving them a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" Jack asks, cautiously.

"I am 99.9 percent sure. I can do it, don't worry." I pat them both on the backs and walk off the bus, heading towards the back of the venue, preparing myself for our performance tonight. If I don't break out crying, things should be fine.

About an hour later, it was time. We started our opening normally and ran out on stage like we had every night before. I stood in front of the microphone, preparing myself for the curtain to drop, revealing the crowd. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. The curtain dropped and everyone started to dance around to Lost in Stereo as we all played.

I got to the chorus and started to sing. Everything was going well until I sang,"Tattoos and a switch blade attitude, snack bite heart with a bubble gum smile. Sex in stereo, don't turn the radio down." That automatically reminded me of Danielle. How she had the one tattoo on her thigh that she never told anyone about, how she also had the most hilarious and amazing attitude that was one of a kind, how she used to always chew bubble gum in the studio while we were recording and how we showed such love for eachother that one night on the bus after partying with everyone. Every feeling I was trying to hold back and push away for the night were all flooding back. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I tired my hardest to continue singing without showing any emotions.

A girl in the front row stopped singing and looked at me oddly before screaming, "Alex, are you ok?" She looked at me with sad eyes and a concerned look. Another girl a few rows back stopped singing as well and mouthed the same thing. Everyone was realizing how torn I was and stopped singing. I stopped singing as well and stopped playing guitar and said into the mic, "I am so sorry you guys." I laugh weakly. "I'm just having a really bad day, that's all. Don't worry about me, alright?"

The same girl in the front yells, "Alex, if your upset, you can always cancel and come back another time." I won't do that. I'll never cancel a show because of my emotions. No matter how much I want to run off stage and let all my emotions out, I want to finish this show more. I start to sing and play again, smiling widely at the crowd and the guys start to play their instruments again too.

By the end of our set, I was ready to go on the bus and just go to sleep. Just try my hardest to close of any thoughts of _her. _

Instead, the fans made the decision for me. When I ran outside to walk over to the bus, there were fans, waiting there with cameras and wide eyes. "Alex!" One girl shouted. "Can I get a picture?" Another shouted. "Could you sign this?" Another girl said, shoving her shirt in my face.

"Alright." I smile weakly, silently sighing. I sign their stuff and take pictures with them and after that, I don't waste any time running back onto the bus. I hated not going out to meet the fans, but tonight wasn't a good night. I changed into something more comfortable and immediately went off to my bunk, hoping that maybe, just maybe everything would just find it's way back it's place.

But we all know for a fact that it won't.

**[A/N] Sorry about deleting the last few chapters. I figured it'd be ok to redo them because only a few people saw it. Ok, well you'll like the way things good with this change. **

**Later dudes. 33**

**-Sara**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! You know the drill. C:**

**(If the link isn't showing up, put polyvore in front of the url)**

**.com/this_is_how_we_do/collection?id=932508**

**In the view of Danielle Harrison**

This morning when I woke up, I knew what day it was and I knew what was going to happen. Today was the day that the guys came back from tour and I know that Anya was planning to go see everybody.

"You know, I don't have to go if you don't want me too." Anya says awkwardly, turning around from the stove and looking at me. She was sipping at her coffee while staring at the ground, literally nervous about what I had to say about her wanting to go see everyone.

I laugh and say, "Anya, don't change your plans because of me. I want you to go, even though I might not want too, but I still want you to go."

"Are you sure?" She asks, lifting her gaze from the floor.

"I'm not a fucking child, Anya. I can take care of myself." I laugh. "Now go get ready. You're gonna wanna look hot for Jack."

Anya stops mid-walk to the bathroom and says, "Wait, why?" Oh yeah, I almost forget. She doesn't know.

"He likes you. What other reason would it be?" I giggle.

"He likes me?" I nod to her with a smile. "Ok then." She smiles seductively. "I guess now I can tell him that I like him too." She says, sauntering off to the bathroom slowly.

I put my hands together and squeal, "Oh girl!"

She came out a few minutes later in a tight, dark blue dress. She put her hands on her hips and twirled around for me. "So, whatdya think?"

"You lookin' sexy sista!" I wink at her, walking up to her side and smacking her butt. We both laugh and run into the bathroom. "Time to do ya' hair, child." I giggle, grabbing for the straightener, which was surprisingly on. "Shit!" I scream, pulling my arm away and shaking my hand around. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I yell, running around the bathroom crazily. Once the burning goes away, I laugh it off and grab for the straightener the right way. I straighten her hair down and after I'm done, I'm very pleased with how it turned out.

"Do I look hot?" Anya asks in a funny tone.

"Oh girl, yes you do." I tell her back in the same tone. We both laugh and walk back out to the living room, waiting for the clock to strike 12 am.

Once that time came around, I sent her into her carriage and off to the ball. Let's just hope she doesn't lose her high heel, because those were mine and I paid a lot of fucking money for those.

**In the view of Jack Barakat**

I never thought hearing the bell ring would make me feel so happy. I rushed to the door and swung it open to reveal a gorgeous girl in a tight, dark blue dress. She looked stunning. "Hey Anya." I smiled at her. She immediately stepped inside and leaned close to my face, pressing her lips to mine with a smile. "Well, hello." I laugh when we pulls away.

"Just thought I needed to let you know that I like you too, Jack." She giggles, kissing me one more time before closing the door and dragging me into the living room. She turns right, down the hallway towards my room.

Oh, what a night I had ahead of me.

**In the view of Danielle Harrison**

"_I'm dead, aren't I?" _

"Jack, what, no, you can't be dead!" I cry into my blanket, staring at the screen with wide eyes. Spending the day watching the the last season of Lost episodes on TV while crying into a blanket is not something I want to admit to when Anya asks what I did while she was gone, so I finished up the last episode, cry some more and regained my dignity by standing up and getting dressed.

I changed into a Drop Dead baseball jacket, dark skinny jeans and a pair of classic vans. If I'm not going to see everyone today, I should at least go out and do something productive. I picked up my bag and stuffed my wallet and phone inside.

My phone immediately started to ring in my bag, so I pull it out and answer. "Hello?"

"Hey girl. You need'a get your ass down here. Just cause _you know who _is here doesn't mean you can't join the fun and see your friends. I know I said that I understood why you didn't want too, but come. Don't let him control what you wanna do and who you hang out with with." Anya tells me.

"Actually, you're right. We both live in the same town, same area and I'm gonna have to live with seeing him often. I'll be there in a while."

I hear Anya clap loudly. "Yay!"

"God, you're so weird." I laugh before saying goodbye and hanging up. I throw my phone back in my bag, swing it over my shoulder and run out of the apartment. I still don't understand how crazy I am for actually going to a place where Alex is going to be, but I'm make a big deal out of it and I don't even have too. I just have to ignore him.

I got to Jack's house about 20 minutes later and pulled into his driveway. I take a deep breath, turn off the car and walk to the door. I knock lightly and wait. Jack swings the door open with a slight smile forming on his face.

"Danielle, my girl." He laughs, walking outside the door closer to me.

"Jack!" I shout, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I pull my face in front of his and say in a scottish accent,"I missed you brotha!"

I've been watching to much Lost.

"Are you glad you came now?" Anya says, hugging me quickly after running to the door to meet me.

"I don't know yet." I chuckle slightly. "I'll know after a while."

She sighs. "Isn't seeing your friends worth it?"

"Of course. I just don't know if I'm gonna enjoy tonight, but I'll try. For you and the guys." I laugh.

"Well, I'm gonna make you enjoy tonight. Whether you like it or not." She giggles, grabbing my hand and dragging me in the direction of the drinks. "Now take one. The night will be more enjoyable with alcohol."

She pours me a shot of vodka and places it in my hands. I take it down quickly and shake my head. "Damn." I laugh. I walk out of the kitchen with Anya, laughing, only to see him and immediately stop. He walks towards me awkwardly and stands in front of me for a second. "What?" I spit.

"Can we talk?"

"Can I enjoy a night with my friends?"

"Of course, but can we please talk?"

I laugh smuggly and say, "You have 5 minutes."

"In private?"

"Fine." He grabs my arm and pulls me outside. I shake my arm out of his grip and say, "You don't have to drag me around like a child, Alex." He sighs and looks down at the driveway. "If you're just gonna sit around and st-"

He cuts me off and says, "Give me the 5 minutes you promised me and maybe we could work things out.."

"Work things out?" I laugh. "Alex, you've fucked everything up. You've put me in a place where I don't know what to do or even what to feel. Not matter what I do I can't get away from you. When I speed date, I meet a guy who's a singer in a band. When I try talking to my best friend, all she talks about is All Time Low. What next? I walk into a music store and hear your music? There is no escaping you! I can't get you out of my head, Alex. I want to..oh, I want to so fucking bad, but it seems as though it's just not working." Tears start to whell up in my eyes, but I immediately wipe them away.

"Danielle, I know that I've screwed everything up, but if you just give me the chance to prove to you that I love you more than anything..more than my own life and that'd I'd do anything for you, things could get better. You're all that ever mattered to me ever since you came into my life. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He breaths, staring at me with sad eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to be hurt again and there's a big chance you could fuck things up just as bad as you did before..or worse. I'm done with you, Alex. Goodbye." I turn around slowly and walk over to my car. He's still standing there, staring at me with the same expression. I unlock the car and hop in, jamming the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. I look over at him one last time, but quickly look back to the road and drive away.

That's when the tears started to pour out of my eyes. That's when I just start losing it. I just let every single emotion I've been bottling up for the past few weeks out the rest of the drive home. I got a lot of looks for the people in the cars next to me, some simpathatic, some confused, but I didn't care, I just kept driving.

I'm done with him.

It's time to let him go.

**[A/N] Yes, I deleted chapter 8 & 9 and changed them up. Sorry if that confused some of you, but it's all gonna work out. **

**SAD CHAPTER. I SOWWY.**

**Welp, more to come c; **

**-Sara**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! You know the drill c:**

**(If the beginning of the link isn't showing up, just put polyvore infront of what's there)**

**.com/this_is_how_we_do/collection?id=932508**

**In the view of Danielle Harrison**

"Danielle, no matter how shitty last night was, you still have no excuse to not get out of bed." Anya laughs, pulling the blankets out of my firm grip.

"No." I groan lowly, stuffing my face in the pillows roughly.

She tries to pull the pillows away from me, but I've got my hands wrapped tightly around the sides. I had one mighty death grip holding onto this. "Dani, don't be a child. You can find another guy who's willing to treat you right almost everywhere. Just..trust me when I say that I wanna help you find a better guy, ok?"

I turn my head slightly, revealing my face from the pillows and say, "You promise?." I laugh, letting go of the pillows and rising up from the bed. I sit upright in bed and sigh. "Why must love be so confusing?"

"I don't know, Dani. I really don't know." She grabs my hands and yanks me off the bed, dragging me onto the floor where she obviously suspected me to stand on my own, when I dropped straight to the floor and curled up in a ball. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She giggles. "Whatever, lay on the floor like a depressed and hormonal female." She laughs again, walking into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee.

"Fuck you, Anya." I spit out with a chuckle. "Ok seriously, help me up." She slugs back over to me and pulls me to my feet. I stand straight and rub my eyes, turning my head towards Anya, who's standing there in front of me with her arms crossed. "Oh stop." I walk over to my closet and rummage through, looking for decent clothes for the day. I pulled out a light denim dress, lace tights and a pair of black flats and put it all on as slow as I possibly could to annoy Anya.

"Jesus, just get dressed." She laughs, walking up behind me as I slip my pants on. "How about today, instead of crying about your life all day in bed, we go out and get some coffee. Go to the mall. Go to the bookstore. Anywhere that's not here."

I look at her with a confused look. "That is not what I do everyday, you asshole." I laugh.

"Sure it isn't." She walks to my side and looks down at me. "Could you be any slower?" I start to move slowly, making weird faces at her as I do. I watch her face turn annoyed, but amused. "Fuck you." She laughs, walking back out to the living room. "Ok, now that you're dressed, can we do something?" She asks as I slip on my last shoe.

"Fine, whatever." I laugh, grabbing my bag and my phone. "Let's go then." I say, standing in front of her with a smile.

"Oh so, now you wanna do something." She says suprised with a laugh, grabbing her purse and following me out the door.

Day 1 without Alex is actually going pretty well. Sure, my mind has vered over to thoughts and memories of him, but I've fortuantely learned how to push them away and learned how to focus more on my best friend, not Alex.

"Oh oh, we should get ice cream." Anya squeals, grabbing my hand and pulling me a local ice cream store. She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth after stopping right in front of me, which causes me to drop my phone from my hands to the floor. "They have superman. Holy shit, yes!" She runs to the counter and points happily at the ice cream cooler. I kneel down to the floor, trying not to my panties, as I reach down for my phone.

Unfortuantely, some douchebag comes in through the door, which I was only a few feet away from, talking on the phone and slams into me, causing me to fall even more to the ground. "What the hell, man?" I spit angrily.

"I am so sorry." He says, kneeling down to my side to help me up. He reaches his hand out to mine and holds it there for a while, waiting for me to take it.

I can hear Anya run over, but stop half way and slowly backs up with a small smirk on her face. She continues to eat her icecream as she slides into a seat near the back.

Well, thanks.

I grabbed his hand and held my dress the best I could as he helped me up. Once I'm up, I look him in the eyes..those beautiful green eyes and giggle girlishly, "Thanks." I fix my braid and continue to stand in front of him. He had short hair, but long enough for it to be completely messy. He had a long sleeved Pink Flyod baseball style t-shirt, dark jeans and black vans. "What's your name?" I ask.

"John. You?"

"Danielle." I say, smiling widely at him.

Something about him stricked me as familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Do I know you?" I asked him.

I suddenly remembering seeing a picture of him on a music website that All Time Low had been on once. I must have scrolled past his band to quick to catch the name. "Wait, are you in some band?" I laugh.

"Yeah." He chuckles back.

I scan my brain to see if anything would come back to me and remembered a band with the word 'Maine' in it. "Do you have a band with the word 'Maine' in it?" I giggle, dumbly.

"Yeah, it's called The Maine."

"Ah, I thought I knew you!" I giggle again. "Hey, I've never listened to your music before, so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He smiles brightly at me. "If it's ok, I'd like to buy you a coffee as an "I'm sorry" for knocking you over." He laughs.

I nod and say, "If you insist."

He walks over to the counter, me following close behind and he asks, "What do you want?"

"Surprise me." I laugh. He smiles at me and turns to the woman behind the register.

"One Caffè Misto and one-"

I cut him off and laugh, "Sorry but, you like the Caffè Misto?

He nods and laughs, "Yeah."

"Make it two!" I giggle to the lady behind the register.

We wait for our drinks at the end of the counter and pick them up when their ready. "Yeah, sorry about knocking you over." He says, walking with me closer to the doors.

"Ah, it happens all the time. It's no big deal." I say and we both laugh.

"Well, it wasn't the best first impression, but it was nice meeting you." He smiles.

"It was nice meeting you too." I smile back. "I hate to just run into eachother and part ways.." I giggle. I reach into my bag for an empty piece of scrap paper or anything really and pull out a pen. I scribble down my number and hand it to him. "There's something I like about you, John." I say with a slight smirk spread across my face.

He smiles back and says, "I guess we have similar feelings." He takes the paper from my hand and stuffs in gentley in his pocket. "I'll call you sometime." He says with a quick wave, as he walks out of the coffee shop and around the corner, out of my sight.

I hear Anya creeping up behind me childishly. I turn around and see her smirking. "What?" I laugh.

She winks at me and says, "If I didn't already have a boyfriend..oh girl." She jokes, as she leads me out of the coffee shop.

Oh Anya.

**[A/N] Short, but ok, right? Tell me about it in a review. HAHA, yes I added John Ohhhhhh because I wanted to and I had to choose a guy so I was like, "What the hell, let's pick John."**

**I hope you guys liked it, cause I worked hard on it. **

**Ok, it's really late and I'm sitting in bed typing with my eyes slowly closing. I gotta go to sleep now xD**

**-Sara**


	11. I Just Couldn't Keep Away

"Do you think he's gonna call?" I ask Anya, nervously, staring down at my nails as she paints them light lavender.

She stops and looks up at me, with an eyebrow raised. "Of course he'll call, who wouldn't call you?" She grinned at me, looking down at my nails, taking extra care around the cuticles.

"But I'm scared, what if he won't, and I'm just sat here, looking like an idiot?" She sighed in exasperation, putting the brush back into the small jar.

"Stop being so bloody negative, why wouldn't he call you?"

"Because I think I messed it up when I met him, and-"

The phone rang loudly on the bedside talked and I snapped my head up at Anya. We looked at each other, and screamed silently.

"My nails are wet, put it on speaker!" I said, excitedly. Anya leant forward, a wide grin across her face, and she pushed the answer button, then quickly onto speaker.

"Hey, Danielle?' I bit my bottom lip, trying to hide my smile, and cleared my throat.

"Hey John, what's up?" I ask, cutely.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go out for coffee today?" Anya clapped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop the screech from emerging.

"Yeah, sure. Are you free at 2?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you down Starbucks, down by the pier?"

"I'll see you there."

He laughs and says, "Great! See you soon."

"Bye." He hung up and I felt a grin growing, Anya mirroring my exact expression.

"Gurl, you got yourself a sexy man." She squeals, fanning herself with her hand.

"I love you and all, but shut up."

~*~*~*~*~*~.

"Hey, John." I said, sitting down in the seat opposite him, and he looked up from his phone, his face breaking into a smile when he saw me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I look at him oddly. "Yeah, I guess. You?" Do I look sick or something?

"I'm alright." He said, and I smiled at him, a feeling deep in my gut, a feeling that wasn't right. We got our coffee's shortly after and sat down, talking for a few moments before I realized that he wasn't the one I wanted. He kept talking to me, but I kept imagining someone with messed up hair, caramel eyes, and thick eyebrows.

"Danielle?" He asks, breaking the silence that had been there for a minute.

"Wh-yeah?" I say, bringing my eyes from my coffee cup to his big, green eyes.

He scratched his brow and looked me back in the eyes. "I know you don't like me the same way I like you. Something about you seems missing. Someone..go find him. Go tell him what you really want, okay?" I felt horrible when John said that, like I was leading him on, stringing him along and breaking his heart. Was I really showing how much I missed Alex?

I stood up, and reached around to give _him_a side hug. "Thank you." I released him and walked away, knowing exactly where I had to go.

"Good luck, Danielle."

I take a deep breath and walk outside of the coffee shop, making my way down to my car. Right now, all I needed was a massive amount of good luck, because I honestly have no idea what's going to happen when I see him.

_Good luck, Danielle_.

~*~*~*~*~*.

Banging on the door, I realized how long it had been since I was last here and how I had wanted to be here for such a long time. He came to the other side of the door, peering out of one of the side windows beside the door. I could see his faint silhouette through the stained glass and the door swung open. He stopped when he saw me and he looked confused, angry, and upset all at the same time.

"Danielle, what-" I broke of his sentence, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, and his wound around my waist. I've needed to hold him, to hug, for to long. Even if it wasn't a year, sure, but it was long enough for me to want him more than anything.

"I love you. I always have, I always will. If you take me back, I will never let you go." I blurt out, pulling my face in front of his.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry, for everything that's happened." He smiles, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

I leant back up to kiss up, the first kiss for too long and I cuddled against him, his strong arms still wrapped around. I had him back.

My Alex.

**[A/N] AWH AWH AWWWWH. Happy ending. Yes, this is the last chapter of DIS IS HOW WE DO. YEAH DIS IS AMY, DA NAIVE GHETTO GIRL FROM DUVAL. AYYYYYYE! DGHLSAG LOL, only Brooke, Luigi, Zack, & Kay would get that. xDD**

**I hope you guys liked it. It wasn't long, but it wuz gewd, right? C: Alright, miss you guys for a while. **

**JK IM WRITING NEW STUFF NOW. See you guys soon! :DD**

**-Sara**


End file.
